Bring me back to life
by Lyns26
Summary: Jeremy is feeling lost and hurt of the death of his parents and the death of his best friend, Vicky. but that's all about to change when he meets the mysterious hansom, Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

A/N – Okay, so I'm so obsessed with gay story-lines and slash stories, so thought I would write my VD slash fic. Hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome.

**Jeremy's POV.**

_What the hell happened? That wasn't suppose to happen! He was my friend, I turned to him when I needed someone to talk to, but had no idea this was going to happen! Yeah, okay, I thought about it a few times, but didn't actually think it would happen, what's Elena going to say? What would my father say, if he was here right now? Sleeping with vampires is one thing. But a male vampire? My sisters, boyfriends brother?. Elena knew I was gay before I even knew and she has been really cool about it, but would she be cool with this? She wasn't too happy when I started dating Tyler Lockwood, as he's well known for having a temper and didn't want to see me getting hurt. But she accepted it and was there for me when we broke up. But something tells me she wont accept this. He isn't just any vampire, he's Damon __Salvatore! But no one knows him the way that I do, yes he can be selfish, thoughtless and have no remorse, but with me, he's kind, funny and sweet. I've never felt this way before._

It all started three months ago, I was dodging Tyler all day at school, I had just broke up with him, after my parents died, I just couldn't handle being with anyone. I started hanging out with the stoner's, which my sister hated. I just didn't care any more. I was standing under the bleachers when I could hear two cheerleaders going on about this new guy in town, Stefan Salvatore. Apparently he was a 'dream boat'. Normally I would be curious to know who this new hunk was, but I just didn't care any more, I was so lost and sick of losing everyone I cared about. My best friend Vicky died three weeks ago by animal attack at the old graveyard. Everyone pretending that they knew her and that they missed her. Everyone hated Vicky, they thought she was white trash and just another teen junkie. But she was my friend and I miss her terribly.

I got home to find my Aunt Jenna cooking dinner, she greeted me, but I ignored her and headed to my room. I placed my bag on the bed and sat at my computer desk. I took out my bong. After I inhaled my third hit, I fell onto my bed. Staring at the celling, thinking _is this my life now? Feeling so empty that I don't even feel high any more? There must be something better, than feeling like this!_

"Come in" I respond to my bedroom door knocking.

"Dinner is almost ready" my sister smiled "God, Jeremy! It smells like Amsterdam in here!" Elena moans.

I say nothing back, I watch her walk towards my window to open it and as she heads back out my door, she gives a sympathy look. I got sick of those looks, I got them when my parents died and now because of Vicky.

After dinner, all that was being talk about at the table, was the new guy in town. I rolled my eyes.

"you barely touched your food" Jenna looked concerned.

"Not hungry" I pushed my plate away from me.

"I thought stoner's were suppose to get the munches?" my sister spat out at me.

I got up from the table and grabbed my jacket. I had to get out of this house! I slammed the door behind me and started walking, I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is that I had to get away from that house.

I found myself at my parents grave. A few tears running down my cheek. I missed them so much. It's only been four months and Elena has seem to of moved on quite quickly about it. I lean my back on the grave and stick my ear-phones in. I'm drawing on my sketch pad when I notice a creepy looking crow staring at me on a tree. At first I try to stare it out, but the loud noise that came out of it made me jump. I quickly put my sketch pad into my bag and get up as quickly as I could, the crow still staring at me. I start walking towards the exit of the graveyard, and a feeling of someone following me came into my mind, I turn round, but all I could see was trees and darkness. As I reach the exit gate, I could hear the crow again, I turn round to face it, but it was gone. As I turn back around, I see a dark figure staring at me inches away from the gate.

"Jesus, you scared me!" I breathed, my heart still racing.

The stranger said nothing. Just stood there. Staring. Who is this weirdo? I thought to myself.

I walk closer to the stranger, curious to know who he was. The noise of the crow made me jump yet again and as I turned back round to face the stranger, he was gone. What the hell? I thought to myself.

I got home round about midnight, with the stranger still fresh in my mind. Who was he? Why was he just standing in a graveyard? Why didn't he say anything? All these questions running through my mind. I take out my sketch pad and notice that one of my sketches are missing, great! Must of left it next to my parents grave. I sit on my bed and start drawing. It's not till I'm done, I realised I just drew a picture of the tall stranger.

A/N- hope you liked the first chapter. If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

A/N – Thanks for the lovely review. Means a lot =]

**Damon POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I kill that kid? He was good as dead, yet somehow, I let him go! When have I ever done that? Never! He was alone in a graveyard in the middle of the night, he was asking to be eaten, but yet I spared him is life, why? _I grabbed the glass of blood that was on my table in my bedroom, I picked up the sketch that I found on the ground of the graveyard. I stared at the drawing. _He actually isn't that bad at drawing. _I thought to myself. The drawing showed the boy I saw tonight, kneeling down at a gravestone with one tear on his cheek. For someone reason, it moved me. Although, it took me awhile to admit that to myself. I took another sip of warm blood from the glass. _Why did I feel a connection between that human? That's not my style. That's more like Stefan, he's the one that gets attached to humans, not me. They are good for one thing, eating. _I go into the study, to find Stefan writing in his stupid journal, can he more lame? I make a joke about his brooding self, but he ignored me as usual. My brother was the reason why I came back to this boring town. I promised him I would make his life a living hell for making me turn. And that's what I'm planning to do. I joke about stealing his human pet, Elena. But to be honest, I'm not at least that bit interested in her, not even to piss my brother off. I head back into my room. I pick up the drawing one more time, staring at it, why can't I get this boy out of my head?

**Jeremy's POV**

I wake up to the bright sun, shining through my window, I groan at the thought of getting out of bed. I head to the bathroom, but Elena is already in there. I head back into my room and see the sketch I drew last night of the stranger in the graveyard. What was he doing there? Why was he acting all creepy? Once I heard Elena come out the bathroom, I head in and shower for school.

The car journey seemed like two hours rather than the normal 15 minutes to school. Elena is going on about how I need to change, drugs are not the answer. I just stuck my ear-phones on to block out the annoying sound that is my sister. Once I got out the car, I walked away from her as quickly as I could, but managed to smack right into my ex-boyfriend, Tyler. He stared at me, with a sad look on his face, I tried to walk past him, but he caught my arm before I had the chance.

"what? We can't even talk any more?" the older boy asked angrily.

"I'm not in the mood for this" I said quietly.

"when are you ever in the right mood? You didn't want to be with me any more, I got that. Doesn't mean you should shut me out or anybody else for that matter"

"When have you ever just wanted to talk?" I laughed half-heartedly

"you need to talk to someone, I'm worried about you" Tyler put his hand on my shoulder, the look on his face looked worried. A look I barely saw from him.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, I had that, but she's dead" the words stung me, but I didn't want to give Lockwood the satisfaction. As I walked past him, I could tell he was still staring at me, but I didn't look back. It was true, the only person I talked to was Vicky, I've known her since I was a little kid, we done everything together. The day I found she died, I didn't even cry, I was numb and have been ever since.

I was sitting in history class. Pretending to listen to what Mr Saltzman was going on about, I was doodling on my notebook when I felt like someone was watching me, I turned round to look out the window, and there it was, that damn crow! Of all the things that could be stalking me, and it was a crow! I didn't notice the bell ringing until the crow flew away, I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

After school, I decided to go to the grill instead of going straight home, I hated calling it that, it wasn't my home any more, not since my parents death. I sat at a table and ordered a coke, I wish it was a beer, but I settled for a coke. I took out one of my books and started to read. As I was reading, I felt eyes burning into me. Someone was staring at me. I looked up, but couldn't see anyone I know. I began to read again when I saw a figure standing at my side.

"Catcher in the rye? Very deep" the stranger said sarcastically and smiled at me.

I caught myself gazing into his eyes. I've never saw someone so flawless before. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something back, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth but no sound would come out.

"Do you have a name?" the dark haired man asked.

"uhm, Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert" I managed to get it out.

"Another Gilbert?" he rolled his eyes.

I put my book in my bag and was going to asks his name, but as I looked up, he was gone. He looked so familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it.

Once I'm home, I head straight upstairs, my aunt Jenna made some joke about me being a loner, but I just ignored it as usual. I take off my hoodie and sit my bag on my desk when I see my drawing from last night, I stare at the dark shadow, when it hits me, its him! The guy from the grill, he's the guy from last night! Why didn't he mention it? And whats with the mysterious disappearing act? I knew one thing, I knew I was going to get answers, one way or another!

A/N- hope you liked this chapter. If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

A/N – Thanks for you guys fir the lovely reviews and thank you, lilyluna78 for making this story as one of your favourite stories. Means a lot =]

**Damon POV**

I slammed the bedroom door behind me, what the hell is wrong with me? What poessesd me to go up and talk to him? And he's a Gilbert! What is it with vampires and the Gilbert's? He must of thought I was a right creep, just standing there, looking at him! This isn't me. Humans are food not companions. I decided to go hunting. That always distracts me.

I lie on the middle of the road, its my favourite hunting trick. Someone taught me it a long time ago, when I was human. I can barely remember my human life. It was in 1864 after all. I have been this monster for such a long time, I've forgotten what it's like to be human.

A car stops a couple of metros away from me. A young women gets out the car, panicking, thinking I've been run over and left for dead. She got closer to me, I could smell the scent of her blood running through her body. As he leaned in closer to check on me, I grabbed her down beside me, I sank my teeth into her neck so quick, she didn't even get a chance to scream. I was enjoying my midnight snack, when I heard a little cry coming from the women's car. I put my dinner on the ground and go to the car. My face was in horror for what I had seen. There was a baby in the back seat. The little boy must have been about 6 months old. I felt a feeling I had never felt before. Guilt? I quickly run to the young victim, she was still breathing, barely though. I bite my arm so some of my blood comes out, I hold my arm up to her mouth so she could drink it. Once she was healed, I compelled her to forget what just happened and watched her drive away with her child. _What the hell was that? When has that ever stopped me before? __I'm showing remorse now? Don't think I like this new Damon._

**Jeremy's POV**

I barely slept at all last night, all I could think of was that stranger from the graveyard and the grill from last night. Maybe I'm getting stalked by him and a crow? I walk downstairs to find Elena and the new guy, Stefan sitting on the couch. _Have they been here all night?_ The Salvatore boy smiled at me, but before he could talk to me, I was out the door. I wasn't in the mood for my sisters nagging today, so decided to walk to school.

School was a drag as usual. I pretty much spent my lunch hour under the bleachers with my new friends, friends I barely spoke two words to, but that's what I liked in a friendship then. Once I finished the joint, I headed towards the school building, I could feel Tyler's eyes on me. I didn't want to push him away, but I got sick of people telling me what to do. Tyler and I dated for a year, he was my first and only boyfriend. He was your typical jock, liked to get drunk, party and have sex. Talking wasn't his strong point. After I lost my parents in the car crash, I just couldn't deal with losing them and maintaining a relationship. Lockwood was hurt by it, which surprised me, as he never showed any feelings towards me. I guess, if your with someone for a year then your going to be a little hurt about it. But the concerned ex doesn't suit him.

After school, I got talked into going to the Grill with my sister and her new boyfriend. I played along, pretending I was having a good time. After the second game of pool, I noticed the guy from last night, standing at the bar! _I need some answers! _I thought to myself. I headed to bar feeling confident, but as I approached him, I felt nervous and a little bit scared. He turned round and smiled.

"Jeremy! What do I owe this pleasure?" he had a bitter tone in his voice, like he didn't want me anywhere near him.

"i-i want to talk to you about something" I started sweating, this guy really freaked me out for some reason.

"Then talk" he started at me, while he drank some of his whisky from his glass.

Before I could speak, Elena and Stefan where at my side. My sister didn't look to happy seeing me talking to this guy.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Just getting to know your little bro, Elena" the dark haired man smiled

"what? You two know each other?" I was confused.

"This Damon, my brother" Stefan stated.

I looked at Damon, confused. Why didn't he just tell me that last night before he vanished into thin air? What the hell was going on? Why was he stalking me in the graveyard?

An hour later and I'm at a table watching Elena throw herself all over Stefan. Why am I watching this? I grab my bag and walk over to the loved up teens to tell them I'm off home. My sister had a worried look on her face, but else is new?

I head out the door and find myself smacking right into Damon. "Sorry" I muttered and started walking away, I was too embarrassed to stay and chat. I turned round to find him right behind me. I turn round to stare at him.

"you stalking me again? I snap. But it wasn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Again?" he asks. Standing as cool as a cucumber.

"I know it was you at the graveyard, staring at me".

"that was you? Sorry about that, thought you were someone I know" I knew he was lying. But I went with it.

"How about I walk you home, a lot of weir dos out there"

I didn't say anything, truth was, I liked his company. He was unusual, which I found interesting.

**A/N- If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews. I will keep going if you want me too.

**Jeremy's POV**

I laid in bed thinking about last night, we talked for hours outside my house. I spoke more than I have in the last three months. We talked about music, books, art and movies. Damon was more into the old stuff. Which didn't surprise me, he seemed a bit old fashioned. He asked me why I was in the graveyard at night. I hated talking about my parents death, but with him, It didn't bother me. I enjoyed his company. He kept looking at me strangely though, like the way Stefan looks at Elena. I didn't want the night to end, but my sister made sure that it did. Once The Salvatore brothers left. Elena sat me down at the table, asking me what was going on with me and Damon, I rolled my eyes at her. _Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I like every guy that talks to me!_ I thought to myself. She told me to stay away from him, that he's 'bad news'. How can he be bad news? I didn't get that vibe from him last night, when he talked for ages. Does she know something I don't? Or is she just being the protective big sister? I get out of bed and stare at my closet. There was some event going on at the Lockwood's today. There's so many of them, I can't keep up which one is which. I felt better today, the numb feeling was still there, but wasn't as bad. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Tyler though. I was such a dick to him. After my shower, I head downstairs for breakfast. Jenna and my sister, look at me like I'm some sort of Zombie. I guess it's been awhile since I got up early on a Saturday.

**Damon's POV**

I'm in my room, getting dressed for the event at the Lockwood's home, when I sense my brother staring at me at the door frame. He's been on edge with me since last night. All because I spent the evening with the Gilbert boy.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there, brother?" I asked without looking at him.

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"Getting dressed?" I couldn't help myself, it was in my nature.

"you know what I mean, Elena's brother?" Stefan's face hardens.

"Relax brother, I was just talking to him, getting to know the young boy" I smiled.

"You don't get to know people, you eat them"

I couldn't help but laugh. My brother knows me way to well.

"I can promise you, I'm not going to eat the Gilbert boy"

Stefan stares into my eyes, trying to read my face, to see what I'm saying was true. He was confused to why I was interested in Jeremy, so was I to be honest. I enjoyed our talk last night. He seemed troubled, hurt and misunderstood. A bit like myself. Could I even maintain a friendship with this young boy without wanting to rip his throat out? I even struggled last night, seeing the veins on his neck bulging out. The sound of his heart beating. But I stopped myself, for some reason the thought of hurting this boy made me feel sick. What was happening to me?

**Jeremy's POV**

We arrived at the Lockwood Mansion around lunch time. Waiting on my sister getting ready. It's just a lunch event, its not like its the founders ball, why go through all the effort? I just wore my grey V neck t-shirt and ripped jeans. My sister wasn't too please with my effort of dress sense. But what else is new? Jenna goes off to chat to my History teacher, is she that obvious? And Elena goes to find Stefan, leaving me alone. I head inside to the buffet table. I see Tyler's eyes light up when he sees me.

"Didn't think you would show" Tyler grins, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Kind of got dragged here" I moaned. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, I was kind of a dick" I didn't like upsetting him.

"Yeah, you were. But it's cool"

he started going on about the football team, I wasn't to keen on sports, but I was use to listening to the jock about it. As I listen to my ex ramble on, I notice Damon across the room, talking to mayor Lockwood, but he's staring at me. I smile at him but Tyler knocks me out of my daze.

"so, what do you think?" Tyler asks.

"Uhm, yeah sure" wait, what did I just agree too?

"Really? Cool! I'll see you at the grill at 8 then" Tyler's brown eyes stared into mine, showing off his teeth again with his smile.

As he walks away, I try to remember what he was going on about and why he asked me to meet him at the grill? Did he just ask me out on a date? I blame Damon for this.

I sneak into the Mayors den and grab a beer, everyone was too busy to notice. I turn round to the door and Damon is standing there, it made me jump.

"Dude, you got to stop doing that!" I grunt.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" he said pointing to the beer can.

"I'm sixteen"

"Like I said, aren't you a little young?" he smiled and held out his hand.

I huffed and handed him the beer can.

"I didn't take you to be friends with the quarter back" Damon's tone sounded quite bitter.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, actually" _crap! Why did I say that? He wont want to be my friend now!_

My comment didn't shock him, am I that obvious? He started asking me questions, questions like, when did I come out? Was I in love with Tyler? The normal stuff people asks. I've only been out for a year, I started having feelings for Tyler and was scared what his reaction would be. But one night I was just went for it and he returned my feelings, just as long no one would find out about it. I couldn't handle keeping it a scerct any longer and told my sister, we use to tell each other everything. She was happy that I finally told her who I really was but wasn't happy on the choice of man. I also told my mother, who happily accepted me. The one person I didn't tell, was my dad. I was too scared too and then it was too late to tell him, that has always been my biggest regret. I started thinking about the second question, did I love Tyler? Or did I just think I did? He made it hard to love him at times. And the fact he could never accept who he was. After we broke up he finally came out to his parents and friends.

We get interrupted by Stefan, who walks up to me and stares at my eyes, I swear he also looked at my neck. I leave the room, confused as hell.

**Damon's POV**

After the event party, I walk into the house with my brother right behind me. He won't shut up about walking in on Jeremy and I talking.

"For the last time, I didn't compel him and I didn't bite him! You have no faith in me little brother!"

"Can you blame me?" Stefan snaps back.

"I've had enough of this!" I shout and head back out the door.

I find myself in the ally about to have a snack on a lovely waitress, when I can smell someone else's blood from the front of the restaurant. I leave the girl and go check it out. To my horror, I see Jeremy lying on the ground with blood coming out his nose. I can feel my face changing, I try so hard to fight it. Do I really want to hurt him?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews. Means a lot to me!

**Jeremy's POV**

I found myself, waking up in a strange room. _Where the hell am I?_ I look around the place and all I see is books everywhere and a whisky bottle on the desk. All I could remember from the night before was heading to the Grill to meet Tyler, he was Andrew Clark, another Jock. As I made my way to the pool table, Tyler started acting weird, saying that I must of made a mistake about meeting him here. I can't believe I'm going through all this again. Even though the whole town knew about Tyler and I, he still acted like an ass about. Didn't want to look gay in front of the douche-bag that is Andrew Clark. Of course the red headed jock decided to butt in and told me to leave. I made a weak insult and left them. When I left the Grill, all I heard was the word _queer_ and everything went blank. By the soreness of my eye and nose, I'm guessing I was jumped. I stared at the black leather jacket that was sitting on the chair next to the desk. _Is that? It is! It's Damon's jacket! _I was in the Salvatore boarding house. Everyone kept going on about at school, wondering what it looked like. And now I'm actually lying in Damon's bed! I could hear voices from down the hall, I get up and peek outside the bedroom door, trying to be quiet.

"What the is wrong with you Damon!" Stefan sounded angry.

"It's not what it looks like, I saw him lying outside the grill, bleeding"

"Did you?" Stefan's tone was now worried.

"No! Why do you always think of the worst of me?"

"Why did you bring him here? Why not take him to Elena?"

"this is closer" the oldest Salvatore said with mocking in his tone.

"and you're sure, you didn't bi-"

Then the entire house was in silence. I could hear my own heart beat, it was that quiet.

"Good morning Jeremy, sleep well?" Damon smiled.

"How did I get here?" I still a little hazy.

"I found you outside the grill in a right state, looked like you were fighting. So I brought you here to recover"

"Elena is going to go crazy" I moaned.

"Don't worry about her, I can handle your sister" he grins at me.

"I better head home anyway"

"How about breakfast first?"

After breakfast, I headed home. I still couldn't believe I spent the night at the Salvatore's. But I was grateful that Damon helped me. I was beginning to trust him and saw a good friendship coming together.

Once I got in the door, Elena rushed to my side, looking at my bruise, asking me who done this to me. I wasn't sure who attacked me, but pretty sure it was Andrew. She informed me that Stefan called to tell her that Damon found me and brought me back to theirs to make sure I was ok and that I was in good hands. I know she didn't like the older brother but I guess she felt ok about it since Stefan was there too.

I enter my room, thinking of the conversation between the two brothers, it didn't make any sense to me what they were talking about and why cut off so quickly? They couldn't of heard me, I was half way up the hall and barely made any noise that they could hear anyways. I got the feeling that they were hiding something, but what was it? Did Elena know? Is that why she doesn't want me anywhere near the dark haired man?

**Damon's POV**

I'm standing in the darkness, staring at the Clark boy walking towards his car. I over heard him bragging about how he beat up the Gilbert boy and rage over powered me. As I stalked hunt, I thought about how I managed to resist Jeremy's blood. I don't struggle like my brother does, I do have it under control, but when its pretty up in my face then I find it hard. Stefan thinks I have gone crazy, maybe I have, it would explain why I'm having a friendship with a human who is a teenage boy.

I watched the red headed teen reach for his car door, it was time to make my move. But I didn't. I watched the bully drive off into the night. Why was I doing this? I hunted people because I'm hungry and I like the fun of it, not because I want to seek revenge! Then I realised that I'm actually being protective of Jeremy and the thought of him hurt angers me. Well what do you know! Hell has frozen over

I entered my home, to find Stefan and his human pet cuddling up to the fire. _See, this is my I don't like humans_ I thought to myself. I try to escape but it's too late, Elena is already walking towards me. She warned me to leave her brother alone, he's already been through too much and doesn't need my bad influence. Maybe she was right? I'm not good for Jeremy to be around, not because who i am, but what i am. Do I really want to put in the danger that way? What if Stefan tells Elena who he is and then tells Jeremy? Would he hate me? I try to ignore the thoughts that are running through my mind, why do I care so much if the Gilbert boy would hate me or not? He should hate me! I'm his worst nightmare. Get on the wrong side of me and he's a goner. I know I wouldn't intend to hurt him but sometimes my anger gets the better of me. Is that what I'm most scared of? Letting someone in and if they rub me the wrong way, they end up getting hurt? Maybe that's why I don't go near humans in that form, not because of them, but because of me.

**A/N- If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.

**A/N – Hey guys! Sorry if it seems like I'm taking my time getting these boys together, just don't want to rush it. But thanks to everyone who's following this story and put it as their favourites. =]**

**This Chapter is a set a month after the last chapter (just to speed things up a little bit) Jeremy and Damon have been getting closer and hanging out all the time, although Stefan and Elena aren't quite unsure what Damon's angel is. And Elena knows that the boys are vampires now and Jeremy knows there's something going on and wants to find out! hope you enjoy!**

**Jeremy's POV**

I could hear Elena whispering down the phone to the youngest Salvatore. I knew they were keeping something from me. Elena started acting different. I didn't know how to explain it. She hates the fact Damon and I are friends, she hated it from the start, but its different now, like I said, I couldn't explain it. Damon came over last night to play some video games and my sister watched our every move, it was like I needed a babysitter! I was sick of everyone treating me like I'm a child. Damon was the only one that treated me like an adult, although I could tell he was keeping something from me also. I grab my bag and head out the door, Elena catches up with me and asks if she could walk to school with me, which means she wants to talk to me about something.

"I'm glad to see you back to your old self" My sister bumps into the side of me and laughs

"I'm still the same" I shrugged.

"Come on Jere, you've stopped smoking pot and your smiling a lot more too"

"I guess" I shrugged again.

It was true though, I was feeling more like my old self, for once the numb feeling was going away. Once we got to school, I left my sister to talk to her friends. I saw Tyler, but walked right passed him, haven't spoken to him since the night at the Grill, when him and his buddies kicked the crap out of me. He swore he had nothing to do with it. But I didn't know if it was the truth or not, so many people were telling me lies all over the place.

After school, I headed to the boarding house, I hadn't seen Damon in a few days and wanted to see him, I felt like I was missing him. Before I could even knock on the door, Stefan opened it, looking quite distraught.

"What is it Jeremy?" he snarled. Which isn't like him.

"Hey, thought id check on Damon, not seen him in a few days" I noticed a bit of blood on his shirt but he tucked his shirt in as soon as I saw it.

"He's not here"

"Is everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine. I'll tell him you stopped by"

Before I could say anything else, the front door was closed. _What the hell is going on? _I thought to myself. _I need to find out!_ I looked up at Damon's window, I swore I could see him staring back at me. Maybe I just wanted to see him? With another look at the house, I turn round and head home.

**Damon's POV.**

I stood at my window, watching the Gilbert boy walk away. I wanted to see him, but it wasn't safe for him to be in the house the now. Stefan fell off the wagon, so to speak and is in a bad way. Elena and I have been trying to help him. He just needs to control it. I know I make it look easy, but it is hard. I go back downstairs to find Stefan with another blood bag. I sighed.

"Elena said she's coming over tonight, to help you with your little problem" I couldn't help but smile. There's something about my brothers suffering that I enjoy.

I leave Stefan alone and head back to my room. I stare at the sketch book Jeremy left the last time he was here, that was probably why he came over. My curiosity gets the better of me and I find myself looking through it. As I flick though most of his doodles, I come across one of me. I was sitting on a couch and it looks like I'm looking at someone, smiling. I have never seen myself smile like that before, I look, happy.

**Jeremy's POV**

I get home to find Elena leaving. She seemed like she was in a rush. I asked her where she was going, but she ignored me. I couldn't take it any more! All the lies! I had to find out what they were keeping from me!

I wait till my aunt heads out on a date with Alaric. Once she's gone. I entered my sisters bedroom, I felt back for going in when she wasn't here, but I couldn't help it, I had to know. I search everywhere I could think of, I'm about to give up until I decide to check one more place, I go over to her bed and stick my hand under her head board, and there it was. Her diary. Whatever going on, it will be in here. She never stops writing in that thing. I go in to my room and sit at my desk. I stare at the journal. _Should I really be doing this? _I thought to myself. All I knew is that I had to know the truth.

**A/N- please let me know If you liked it, and I will write more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys! So Jeremy read Elena's journal! omg! how will he take it? Will he be able to accept the truth? And is his feelings for Damon only just friendship?! Hope you enjoy this one. And I want to say a big thanks to **0809m **for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I found myself leaning against my bedroom wall, my face was in horror. _What the hell did I just read? Vampires? Vampires can't be real! They just can't!_ I put my hands threw my hair, thinking if this is actually true. I have heard all the ghost stories that Vampires use to live here in Mystic Falls, but that's all it was, right? With all this new information, I started to feel dizzy. I get up off the floor and head downstairs to the kitchen. I took a sip of water from my glass, processing everything I just read. _If vampires are real, then Vicky's death, I always thought it was strange when chrif Forbes said it was a bear attack, I mean what kind of bear only bites the neck and bleeds you dry?_ I put the glass down, feeling like I was going to be sick. A vampire killed Vicky? As stupid as it sounded, it made sense. And the way Stefan was acting today with the blood on his shirt! _If what Elena says is true, that means Damon is one too!_ Before I could think about it even more, I head the front door slam, which made me jump. I turned my head round to see who it was. I watched my aunt stagger upstairs. Did she know the truth? Was everyone lying to me? I headed back up to my room, thinking what I was going to do, was I going to confront my sister? Or Damon for that matter? He's suppose to be my friend, why keep this from me? I take my shirt off and threw it on the dirty pile. I had to get some sleep, all this new information had drained me. Before I fell asleep, I had one last thought, _what if Damon killed Vicky?_

I woke up to the sound of the hard rain hitting my window. I turned to my alarm clock. _Only 5:30? crap!_ I get out of bed and decided to get ready for school early. There's a first for everything right? After I got dressed, I just kept thinking about Damon, doesn't make sense. Vampires are suppose to be evil, but Damon wasn't evil, not to me anyways. I heard the landing floor creak, I jumped up to check it out. It was Elena sneaking back into her bedroom. _Vampires can't be that bad, if my sister is dating one? _I thought to myself. She caught me staring.

"Hey, what you doing up this early?" Elena asked me.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Everything ok?" she could sense there was something wrong.

"You wouldn't lie to me right? I mean, we tell each other everything?"

she hesitated for a second "Of course Jere, you sure everything is ok?

"Yeah" I forced out a smile. Why is she lying to me? Is it to protect them? Or me?

School was a drag yet again, I couldn't think about anything else but Vampires and Damon. I needed answers, but would they give me them? Or would I just make it worse?

I decided to ditch history and head to the boarding house, I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know the truth and I wanted to see _him._

I got to the Salvatore's house, I had no idea what I was going to say, was I just going to spit it out? Or drag it on a little? Before I had the chance to knock, the opened. Damon smiled at me, showing off his beautiful smile. I could feel my heart racing. What the hell was I thinking? I'm about to confront a vampire!

"Hello Jeremy, what do I owe this pleasure?" the blue eyed man greeted me.

I didn't say anything back though, I just stood there, staring at him and shaking like a leaf.

"Would you like to come in?"

I nodded and followed him into the lounge. He poured himself a drink and asked me to sit down but I couldn't, I had to stand.

"Jeremy, is everything ok?" he looked concerned.

't look at him, my eyes stayed down at the floor.

"I take it your sister told you" he rolled hi

"I-I'm sick of all the lies, I want to know the truth" I guess I'm going to spit it out.

"the truth about what?" he looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"about you and your brother" I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Not exactly" I watched him sit down on the sofa, he looked sad. "Is it true?"

"what do you want me to say Jeremy? Yes, I'm a vampire! Happy now?" he snarled at me.

I couldn't breathe, everything in my sisters diary was true, vampires are real! He stared at me, waiting for me to run away. But I couldn't move, it was like my legs were like jelly. I was processing everything in and then it hit, the first night we met.

"That night in the graveyard, you were going to kill me, weren't you?" my head was spinning. I don't know why I asked this question, I already knew the answer.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there, staring into his glass of whisky.

"Answer me!" I shouted.

Before I knew it, he was right in front of me, pinning me up against the wall. Blue eyes staring into brown. I felt the sweat dripping off of and the sound of my heart beating. I was terrified

"What does it matter if I was going to or not? You're still here, aren't you?" I could feel his breath on me. He let go of my arms and walked back to his drink.

"What about Vicky Donovan?" I whispered, trying to get my breathing back.

"Who?" he asked, like the name didn't mean anything to him.

"She was my friend, who died a few months back. They found her body drained of blood"

"and your asking if I killed her?" he laughed. For some reason he found the amusing.

I took my wallet out of my pocket and opened it up to take the picture out. It was a picture of me and Vicky last summer at my parents lake house. I walked up to him and handed the picture to him, he looked at it once and the look on his face is all that I needed.

"You're a monster" I said with gritted teeth.

I could hear him shouting my name and I headed out the door. But there was no way I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

Once I got home, I ran to my room. I felt like my heart was going to explode. _Why didn't he kill me that night? If that was what he was planning to do. Was our friendship even real? Was he just keeping me sweet till I fully trusted him and then go for the attack? Is that how he gets his kicks? _I remember back to the way he looked, he looked hurt. Like he didn't want me to find out. But was it just an act? I knew I was upset at the fact he killed Vicky, but I was also upset about something else, the way he pinned up against that wall, I was scared to death in case he was going to rip my head off but all I could look at was his lips and his eyes burning into mine. I jump into my bed, today's events have drained me. But all I could think about was Damon's face and how hurt he looked.

**A/N- hope you liked this chapter. If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys. Keep the reviews going, as I'm dying to know what you all think. I'm really enjoying writing this story! **

**Damon's POV**

I could of went after him, I could of jumped in front of him to stop him going, but I didn't. He made it clear that I was a monster and he was right. I found the whole conversation amusing until he showed me that picture of the young girl. The look in his eyes shattered me into a million pieces. I caused all that pain and hurt on him, something I never wanted to do, not to Jeremy. If I knew him before I took her life away, would it made any difference? It's in my nature to kill, its my instinct to feed. This was the last thing I wanted to happen, I didn't want Jeremy to know that part of me, which wasn't like me. Normally I wouldn't care. Didn't bother me when Elena found out. I threw my whisky glass out of my hands and watched it bounce of the wall and shatter on the floor. I was so angry, angry at Jeremy and myself. Why did this bother me so much? When did I start caring what people thought of me? I couldn't get the image of Jeremy being so scared of me out of my head. The look in his eyes when I staring into them, normally I the smell of fear off the humans, it makes the hunt more fun. But this, was different, my stomach was in knots and I felt large lump in my throat. _Do I have feelings for this boy? No! I can't! I don't have feelings!_ I thought to myself. But I knew deep down that I did. I cared for him in so many ways. _I have to see him! I have to make sure he's ok!_ I grabbed my coat and disappeared into the night.

I found myself in his bedroom. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful. I'm not normally this creepy, but I just had to see if he was alright. I heard footsteps outside his door, which was my cue to leave.

As I arrived back to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena were in the lounge, my caring brother picking up the broken glass from the floor.

"What happened here?" Stefan asked confused.

"Looks like broken glass to me" I smiled, hiding the pain that I felt.

My brother ignored my remark and continued picking the glass from the floor. I pour myself a drink and sit down.

"By the way, your brother knows" I turn to face the Gilbert girl.

"Knows about what?" her face was now alarmed.

"About us?" I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Oh my god!" Elena started to panic. "what we going to do? I need to talk to him!"

"what did you do Damon?" My brother now at my side with his hand gripped onto my throat.

I push him off me. "why does everyone think the worst of me? He came in here, told me he knew I was a vampire and he left"

"and that's all that happened?" Elena asked.

"Yes" I lied. I didn't want to go into the details, I was sure Jeremy would of filled her in anyways.

Elena said her goodbyes to Stefan and rushed home. Stefan stared at me for awhile, trying to read me. He was terrible at it. I went up to my room with my glass of whisky, I wanted to speak to Jeremy, explain my side of things, but is it too late? Will he ever forgive me?

**Jeremy's POV**

I woke up about 9pm. _God! How long was I out?_ I got out of bed and headed in for a shower. Once I got out, I noticed my sister sitting on my bed. She was looking at me with this sad look on her face, I knew right away she knew that I knew. I sat at my computer desk, drying my wet longish black hair with my towel. Elena started crying, saying she was sorry for keeping this from me, all she wanted to do was to protect me. She was angry at the fact I read her diary, but understood why I did it. She began to tell me all about them, she told me how to kill them and that vervain stops them from compelling you. She told me about the Salvatore brothers and that they were turned in 1864. all this information was making my head spin, I was happy that she was finally being honest with me. She told me that Stefan eats animal blood and doesn't kill people. I couldn't help myself and asked about Damon, even though I already knew the answer. She told that Damon was reckless and showed no remorse whatsoever, even though it was true, I found myself not believing it. The times I have spent with me, he wasn't like that. He was kind, funny and caring. Maybe he didn't want me to see that side of him? After our talk, my sister went downstairs to order a pizza, she wanted us to have a family night, like we use to. I wasn't in the mood for it, but I liked seeing my sister happy. I went back into the bathroom to put the wet towel in the hamper, when I got back to my room, there was Damon.

"did you just come in from the window?" I was quite impressed to be honest.

"we need to talk" Damon walked past me and shut my room door.

"Elena is downstairs, what is it Damon?" I found myself not scared of him.

"I'm sorry about today, I didn't want you knowing"

"that you're a vampire?"

the Salvatore nodded. "I wanted to keep that part of me from you"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I'm a monster!" he spat out. I could tell he found it hard talking about how he felt.

"What are you saying?" I was confused to what was happening. Did Damon Salvatore _like_ me?

Damon walked closer to me, until I was up against my door. His blue eyes burning into mines. _This can't be happening_! I thought to myself. I could feel his hot breath on me, my heart was now racing. He placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it, while still looking into my eyes. He gently placed his soft lips onto mine. The kiss was gentle but passionate at the same time. As the kiss got more heated, I took of his jacket and removed his shirt, as he put me down on the bed, I looked into those blue eyes of his and for the first time I could see it, happiness.

**A/N- hope you liked this chapter. If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys. Keep the reviews going, as I'm dying to know what you all think. I'm really enjoying writing this story! **

**Jeremy's POV**

_What the hell happened? That wasn't suppose to happen! He was my friend, I turned to him when I needed someone to talk to, but had no idea this was going to happen! Yeah, okay, I thought about it a few times, but didn't actually think it would happen, what's Elena going to say? What would my father say, if he was here right now? Sleeping with vampires is one thing. But a male vampire? My sisters, boyfriends brother?. would she be cool with this? something tells me she wont accept this. __But no one knows him the way that I do, yes he can be selfish, thoughtless and have no remorse, but with me, he's kind, funny and sweet. I've never felt this way before._

I stare at the naked vampire lying beside me, his eyes focusing on mine. I lean closer to him and kiss his perfect pink lips. I hear the sound of my sisters voice shouting me from downstairs. _Crap! We're suppose to be having a family night!_ I watch Damon getting out the bed and reaching for his clothes.

"Going so soon?" I tease.

"Better leave or your sister will put a stake through my heart" Damon laughs

I know he's joking, but the thought of that makes me want to cry. "Shouldn't we talk about what just happened?"

"it was sex Jeremy, it was good sex" he grins, showing off his white teeth.

"so, it was just a hook up" I was quite annoyed now, putting on my t-shirt.

The brown haired man sat back on my bed and touched my cheek with his hand "No, it wasn't"

I can't help but smile. About an hour ago I hated him and now I don't want him to go. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

Damon puts on his leather jacket and gives me a peck before disappearing. Before I head downstairs, I think about what just happened, I hate Damon for killing Vicky but there's a part of me that can't bare to be without him. Elena stares at me as I enter the kitchen. I try to hide the grin on my face. I sit down at the table and grab a slice of pizza. As my sister grabs the glasses from the cupboard, she notices something about me.

"Jere? Is your top inside out?" she asks quite confused.

"uhm, I must of done it when I came out the shower" I didn't want to lie.

She laughs at me and sits down to eat. After pizza and three bad horror movies, I head upstairs. The thought of Damon and I in bed together was still fresh on my mind.

**Damon's POV**

My brother is staring at me, wondering why I have a huge smile on my face. That wasn't my intentions when I went over to see him. But I couldn't help it, as soon as I saw him, all I wanted to do was kiss him. How am I going to explain this one to my brother? He will tell his pet and she will make a big drama about it and warn me to stay away from her little brother. Which of course, I wouldn't listen. There is something about the Gilbert boy, he brings another side out on me. A side that I thought died with me in 1864. I pour some blood into my glass, I hate drinking it out the those bags. I normally like my blood fresh, but for some reason I wasn't to bothered about drinking it from the vain.

I wake up to the sound of the door knocking. I check my watch on the table stand next to my bed, _9:30! who is at the door at this time! Vampires need to sleep as well!_ In an instinct I'm at the door, its the Gilbert girl.

"Where's Stefan?" she asks bitterly. Wow! She really doesn't like me.

"Draining blood of the innocent" I smirk.

She ignores my comment and heads to his room. I look at the invitation on the desk. _Oh goody! Another Lockwood brunch event! _I smile at the thought of seeing a certain Gilbert member.

The Lockwood brunch event was dull as always, talking about the founders ball and other boring things. I grab a glass of champaign, when I spot Jeremy at the buffet table. He's talking to the mayors son, who so happened to be his ex boyfriend. I have never been the jealous type, not even in my human life. But this made me uneasy. I turn round so my back is facing them and listen closely.

_Tyler: you look like your in a better mood, your not your grumpy self._

_Jeremy : I guess I'm not._

_Tyler: what's new with you anyway? _

I get interrupted by Mrs Lockwood, she wanted me to know about the council meeting on Tuesday night. It always find it amusing that I'm on the council, talking about vampires, when I'm one myself. After she is gone, I decide to walk up to the young boys. I ask Jeremy if I could speak to him for a minute. Once we are on our own. I pull him into the study. Both of us giggling. I put both of my hands on his face and kiss him. I get caught up in the moment, that I don't realise that someone had opened the study door. With the sound of someone's gasp. Jeremy and I look up in horror, Elena and Stefan standing in the door frame.

**A/N- hope you liked this chapter. If you liked it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys. ****Happy weekend! want to say a big thanks to everyone who is following this story and has put as their favourites. All reviews are welcome as I would love to hear what you think! Enjoy!**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, listening to my sister going on about what she saw at the Lockwood house. After Stefan and Elena walked in and saw Damon sticking his tongue down my throat, Elena grabbed me and started shouting at the oldest Salvatore brother. Before I could get the chance to explain or even say goodbye to my new lover, she dragged me into the car. When we got home, it was silence. She stared at me a few times, wondering what to say. I don't see what the deal is, so I kissing Damon, so what? She kisses Stefan all the time, and I don't make it a big deal. Once in the kitchen, she hands me a bottle of water and sits down next to me, I can tell we are going to have one of our brother/sister heart to hearts, I roll my eyes at the thought of it.

"Damon, Jeremy? Seriously?" she sighs

"It just happened"

"Well, it has to stop!"

"Why?" I feel annoyed now. How dare she tell me who to see and not to see!

"You know why!"

"Because he's vampire?" I play with the bottle lid, trying my hardest not to react.

Elena nods. All of a sudden I find myself getting angry. "well what about Stefan? He's vampire!" I raise my voice.

"That's different. He's different" she says in a calm voice.

"you don't know Damon like I do! He isn't like that around me"

"I don't want to chance it Jeremy, you're all I have left, I don't want you getting hurt" Elena moves her hand to my shoulder to comfort me but I reject it and stand up in rage.

"That's not your decision! I'm not a kid any more, Elena! Why can't you see that this is the first time I've been happy in months?" My voice starts to break, I can feel the tears in my eyes. Elena doesn't say anything, she just sits there, staring at me. I understand that she cares about me and wants the best for me, but I control my own life and maybe Damon is the best for me, I haven't felt this alive before. He brings that feeling out on me. I stand, waiting for a reaction from my sister, but she doesn't give me on. I head up to my bedroom, wondering if Damon is getting shit for what happened today.

**Damon's POV.**

I walk into my bedroom, trying to get away from my annoying brother, but he follows me. Telling me that is is a low blow, even for me. Thinking that the only reason I got involved with the Gilbert boy was to get back at him and Elena. I don't say anything back to him. I pour myself a drink and sit down on my chair, pretending to care what he is saying. Telling me that I will just ruin Jeremy's life. Is he right? Will I mess it up like I do with everything? Will I be in a mood one day and he just so happens to be there and I end up hurting him? Am I that much of a monster? I already know the answer to my own question. My brother is right, no one in their right mind would love me, there's nothing there to love, all I filled with is hate.

Later that night, I find myself in a deserted parking lot, watching a young women walking to her car, I can hear her blood pumping through her veins. I make a few little sounds so she's aware someone is with her, as she looks around to see who's out there, I hide behind the tree. Just as she thinks its just the wind and she is safe, I'm behind her. I grab her body so she can't move and sink my teeth into her neck. After I bled her dry, I disappear into the darkness, leaving her soulless body next to her car.

As I enter my bedroom, I can sense someone is here, I don't even have to turn round to see who it is.

"Hello Jeremy" I voice was cold.

"What happened to you?" his face was sad, then he realised it wasn't my blood that was on me.

"Don't look too shocked Gilbert, this is who i am"

"I don't believe that" the teen walks closer to me.

I move out the way and head to the wardrobe "it's the truth Jeremy! I'm not like Stefan! I kill and I enjoy it!" I widen my eyes and my tone bitter.

"Why are you being like this?" his face looks hurt.

"Because this is who i am!" I shout. "I'm a monster!"

he walks up to me, and places his hand on my face, I try to turn away but he doesn't let me.

"You're not a monster! You've changed my life, before I met you I was so numb, I was dead inside, but you, you brought me back!" Jeremy smiles.

I-i did something tonight" I could feel my break. The thought of Jeremy knowing what I do, broke me.

"It doesn't matter" he stroked my cheek with his hand and gently placed his lips onto mine. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve him.

He softly took off my shirt and kissed my arms, then gently kissing my neck, as I put my hands threw his hair. I grip tight and let the passion of his touch over power me.

**A/N- If you like it, I will write more. So please let me know. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Please review, as I don't know if you are enjoying this or not.**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I wake up in Damon's bed, I turn round to notice that the older man isn't there, as I sit up, neck starts to sting, I go over to the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. _It doesn't look that bad_ I thought. I grab a towel and start to clean the dry blood from my neck. I pretty much had to beg him to do it, I don't know why but I wanted to know what it felt like. At first it was a sharp sting but then it got enjoyable. Looks like I need to wear POLO shirts for a while. After I washed my face, I took another look in the mirror, I jump at seeing Damon in the reflection.

He was quiet this morning, which wasn't like him, not with me anyways. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. Once I get him I find Tyler sitting on my porch. He starts smiling once he sees me. I walk past him and leave the front door open for him to come in.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Just thought I would stop by"

"At 10am?" I raise my eyebrow

"was out jogging, I was close by" he smiles.

He stares at me, looking at me like he wants to say something but doesn't know how to say it.

"So, Damon Salvatore?" he spits out.

"oh, don't you start, I've heard it all from my sister" I roll my eyes.

"Just be careful, I heard he's a dick"

"I guess you two have something in common then" I smirk.

Tyler ignores my insult and starts going on about school and football. You think he should know by now that I don't care.

**Damon's POV.**

I'm in the lounge enjoying my glass of blood, when my little brother walks into the room. Suddenly my mood changes. At first he doesn't say anything to me. He's still annoyed at the fact I'm sleeping with his girlfriends brother. And automatically think its an act to pull one over on him, my sad brother, not everything is about you. His stares start to annoy me.

"If you want to say something, just say it!" I moan.

"Why Jeremy?" he hits out

"Why Elena?"

He looks at me, startled, like I said the most shocking thing.

"Don't tell me you actually have feelings for him?" my brother asks in shock.

"and what if I do?"

"Damon!"

"Stefan!" I mock his broody look.

"you don't do feelings or humans for that matter!"

"maybe I do" I grin. I love annoying him like this.

"and what if this lasts huh? You going to stay with him when he gets old and you stay the same? Because that's not you"

I don't answer. I stare at my glass. Because I have thought about this, it's been on my mind since I woke up this morning. Stefan looks at me and clicks on to why I'm being quiet.

"Please tell me your not going to!" I say nothing. "Damon! You can't turn him! He's only a kid!"

"You were a year older than him when you turned" I stated.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out" he reminded me.

I know I'm being selfish, but I can't bare the thought of spending my time with him and watch him getting older and finally dying. I don't want that. I even thought of doing it while he was sleeping, force him to drink my blood and one quick snap to the neck and he will live forever. Would he be able to accept what I done though? I know what it's like to be forced into turning, if I succeeded in doing it, would he make the choice to feed? And spend the rest of his life hating me. Was that a risk I was willing to take? I leave the lounge and head up to my bedroom. I want to be with Jeremy, but is he willing to do what it takes to be with me? I suppose I will find out soon.

I get to the Gilbert's home. When I see the Lockwood boy leaving. Jealousy really doesn't suit me. I knock on the door and smile when I see Jeremy open the door. Once we are in his room, I can't keep my hands off him. He pulls away from me.

"you seem to be in a better mood" he states.

"What ever do you mean?" I roll my eyes. I guess he wants to talk.

"you barely spoke two words to me, is it because you bit me?"

"No. I just wasn't in a chatty mood" I grab him and push him up against the door and start kissing his neck. I bite him a little and a bit of blood runs down. As my face turns, I pull away. Standing inches away from him, I pull out my arm and sink my teeth into it. He stares in horror as the blood drips onto the floor.

**A/N – Sorry for the short chapter, just thought it fitted for me to end it here. What do you guys think? Do you think Jeremy should take his blood? Will he become a vampire? Would love to see your feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Please review, as I don't know if you are enjoying this or not.**

**Jeremy's POV.**

"_Damon? Call me back, we need to talk about last night". _It was the fourth voice-mail message I had left. I haven't heard from him since he left first thing this morning, I thought about going over, but Stefan would just tell me he's not there. The thought of him being mad at me and not talking to me, panicked me. He is the greatest thing in my life and I don't want to lose that. I try calling him again, but straight onto voice-mail, I throw my cell phone onto the floor with rage. _This is stupid! Why won't he just talk to me!_ I go downstairs to try and keep my mind off him. Elena and Bonnie are sitting on the sofa, trying to work out a spell. I ask if they need any help, but Elena made it clear she doesn't want me involved. They were trying to find Katherine. The crazy vampire who looks a lot like my sister.

I'm in my room, trying to keep myself busy. I'm sitting on my bed drawing in my Sketchbook, when Elena walks in.

"Boy trouble?" she sits at the bottom of my bed.

"What gave me away?"

"I just know the look too well" she smiles.

"I don't really want to talk to about it"

"I know I don't agree on the choice of guy, but I'm still your sister, can tell me anything"

"I know" I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't, for many of reasons.

"you going to the school dance tonight? It's 80s night" Elena grins.

"oh yeah, got my leg warmers all ready for it" I say sarcastically.

"it might take your mind off things"

"I doubt it"

"OK, but you know where I'll be if you change your mind"

I watch my sister leave my room. Maybe I should go, but would it take my mind off him? Or will I just keeping with about him and what happened last night and this morning? There was a lot to talk about and time was running out.

**Damon's POV.**

"Now don't you look dashing!" I mock my brother as I watch him looking at himself in the mirror picking out his school dance outfit.

"you not going?" he asks me.

"believe it or not, but I do have better things to do with my time"

"I thought you would want to go with Jeremy, since it is his high school dance?" my brother looks at me with a confused look.

"Well you thought wrong".

I leave his bedroom and enter the lounge. I lie on the couch with my hand rubbing my forehead. _What the hell was I thinking? How stupid can I be? He's better off without me!_ I thought as I stare at Stefan walking into the room.

"We might have a lead on Katherine. Bonnie reckons she's here in Mystic Falls, so I'm guessing she might just attend the dance. Be great to have backup"

"Little brother, are you asking me to the dance?" I say with a sarcastic grin.

"Jeremy might be there"

He's the last person I want to see right now, but I best go, the only person that's allowed to kill my brother, is me.

The 80s, how I hated this decade. The 90s were so much better! I watch all the happy teens dancing and enjoying themselves. But there was no sign of Katherine or Jeremy. He's probably at home, sulking because I won't return any of his phone calls. _He wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?_ I thought. I walk over to the punch bowl and pour some of my whisky into it. I need some entertainment, if I'm going to be stuck here.

**Jeremy's POV.**

I stare at my tux, trying to decide to just go to the dance or not. I try Damon's cell again, but no answer. I get off the floor and grab the clothes for the dance, I'm going to sit around, being pathetic and waiting for him to call.

On my way to the dance, I stop at the boarding house. I just had to see him. I knock on the door, but there's no answer. I take my cell out of my pocket and dial Elena's number. Voice-mail. Does anyone turn their phones on? "_hey Elena, it's me. Just letting you know I'm heading to the dance, see you soon" _I turn around to see a dark shadow standing next to my car, as I get closer, I start to relax and the figure becomes clear.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Thought you were at the dance?" I ask. But there's no answer. I walk closer.

"Elena?"

"Guess again" she smiles.

I gasp in horror. More to the fact how much she looks like Elena. I try my hardest to get the word out. "K-Katherine!" I mutter.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Please review, as I don't know if you are enjoying this or not.**

**Damon's POV. **

The dance is coming to an end and there was no sign of Katherine. Elena comes rushing up to me with Stefan by her side, she looks worried. My eyes widen when she tells me that Jeremy left her a message saying he was on his way to the dance, that was two hours ago. Panic over powers me and the three of us rush to the boarding house.

We get to the house and I notice a cell lying on the ground. Elena gasps and starts crying, it's Jeremy's phone. For some reason I just knew Katherine was behind this, Stefan and Elena pissed her off and its the perfect way to get their attention. Typical Katherine. Stefan tries to calm Elena down, while I think of all the ways to kill the vampire bitch.

An hour later and Bonnie finally shows up, I threaten her to get the spell right or she will be sorry, the thought of that bitch hurting him turned my stomach. As she's doing the spell, Stefan's phone starts ringing. Elena and I stare at him as he answers the phone. It's Katherine.

"She wants the moonstone" My brother says while putting his cell back in his pocket.

"She can have it once Jeremy is home and safe!" Elena cries out.

"She doesn't play that way" I mutter.

"I don't care! I just want my brother back!" the Gilbert girl screams.

"Guys, I found her" Bonnie comes into the room. "She's in the tomb"

"Why would she go in the tomb if she can't get back out?" Elena asks confused.

"Because she knows one of us will go in to get him and little witch here will have to do a spell to get us back out" I snarl.

We enter the cave, to find Jeremy unconscious in the tomb, I run to him but Stefan stops me, as I wouldn't be able to get back out. Elena runs to his side and tries to wake him up. Before she could blink, Katherine grabs her and throws her back out of the tomb.

"Not so fast" she smiles "First the moonstone, then the spell then you get your brother back"

"Drastic measures just to get a rock, don't you think?" I say, trying my hardest not to go in there and kill her.

"The moonstone! Now!" she raises her voice.

Elena takes the stone of my brothers hands and hands it over to her shadow-self.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now the spell and no tricks either or I'll snap his neck so fast you won't have the chance to blink!" Katherine threats.

Once Bonnie does the spell, Elena runs to Jeremy, taking him out of the tomb. As Katherine tries to leave, I grab her and take out the stake that was up my sleeve. But she was to fast and strong for me. She manges to escape my grip and grabs the stake out my hands. She's now behind Elena and Jeremy. And I watch her put the stake threw Jeremy's stomach. I scream. Katherine was gone and all of us were around him, Elena's screams stung my ears.

"Elena, listen to me. He's going to be fine" I try to calm her down.

"He's going to die Damon! How is that fine?" she snaps at me.

"Because I gave him my blood" I shout.

Elena looks at me in horror. "what? You gave him your blood? When?" she demands.

"This morning"

"I told you not to Damon" Stefan speaks.

"You knew he was going to turn my brother?" Elena looks at her boyfriend in disgust.

"I didn't think he would actually do it" Stefan says.

"We need to take him home" Elena states.

I pick up Jeremy's body and we all head out the cave.

**Jeremy's POV.**

I wake up to the blazing sun in my eyes and Elena at my bedside. All I can remember was being at the boarding house and seeing Katherine! I jump up and thought of her. Elena gently pushes me back on the bed to calm me down.

"What happened?" I demand.

"Katherine kidnapped you and when Damon attacked her because of it, she put a stake threw you" My sister whispered, her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying all night.

"Did I? Am I?" I ask quickly, remembering what I did the morning before.

"No, his blood healed you and you've been sleeping it off"

a huge part of me was happy at the thought of not being a vampire.

"Why did you do it Jere? Why did you drink his blood?"

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time" I shrug.

I stare up at the sight of seeing Damon standing in the door frame. Elena takes the hint and walks out the room, I can see her giving Damon a dirty look as she leaves.

"If she didn't hate me before, she hates me now" he jokes.

He sits on the bed and starts stroking my cheek. I know it had only been a day since I last saw him, but I missed him and was so glad he was here.

**A/N – hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one is going to be the last.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****I really hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)**

**Jeremy's POV.**

It's been two days since I nearly died and became a vampire, Elena has been acting weird, I heard her arguing to Stefan on the phone last night and she's been extra nice to me. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Elena thought it was too school for me to go back to school, but I had to get out the house, her babying me was driving me nuts.

Tyler was acting strange today in school, he was on edge, like he was scared of something. I tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't want to talk about it.

I head out to the courtyard for lunch and there he is, Damon Salvatore waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile. I decide to ditch the rest of the day and spend it with him.

I'm lying next to a naked Damon, staring at his flawless body thinking that I never want to leave.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks with one eye opened.

"Just happy" my smile fades. "aren't you?"

"Yes Mr Gilbert, i am" he grins.

"I might changed my mind, you know about becoming a vampire, maybe after high school"

"Is that so?" Damon turns round to face me.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want, not any more"

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and I knew that I loved him. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I glance at the clock on the night stand.

"shit! Was suppose to be home an hour ago" I quickly jumped off the bed and put my clothes on.

"whoa, where's the fire?" Damon asks.

"This stupid family meal thing, Elena was insistent about it" I roll my eyes. "come over later?"

"Maybe" he teases.

I lean over the bed and give him a gentle peck on the lips before I headed home.

**Damon's POV.**

After I'm showered and changed, I head down to the lounge, I see Stefan putting on his Jacket, he doesn't look to happy to see me.

"Off out?" I comment.

"Just going to see Elena" he looks jumpy.

"I thought it was family night?"

"It is, she asked me to come over"

"Well, I was going to go over later, but I'll just come with you now"

"No! Why don't you leave it a few hours, Elena and I will be out then, she's still not happy with you"

"What else is new" I grunt.

I'm sitting at the bar at the Grill, killing some time before I head to the Gilbert's. I'm on my second glass of whisky when I see Jenna Gilbert walk in with Alaric. _Why do I get the feeling I'm being lied to?_ Jenna stand next to me at the bar and greets me with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be at home for family night?"

"Nope, Thursday's are family nights" she answers me.

Alaric asks her if she wants a drink and I can't help over hear when she says she can't, she's driving to Denver first thing tomorrow.

"What's in Denver?" I ask, curious

"Family, I'm taking Jeremy down there, he's going to be staying there for awhile"

"What?" I say in shock.

But she didn't answer me. She looked confused. I stare at her, she's been compelled.

I open Jeremy's door, to find Stefan and Elena standing over him. He was just sitting there, dazed. Before I could walk any closer, Stefan pushed me out in the hall.

"What did you do?!" I scream at him.

"It was for the best" Elena comes walking out.

"No! You didn't! How could you?" I grabbed my brother and held him by his throat.

"I begged him to do it!" Elena cried. "I don't want him being a part of this!"

"What did you tell him to forget?" I ask threw gritted teeth.

"Everything" Elena answers.

I felt like my dead heart was going to burst out of my chest. I have never felt this pain before. "I want to see him!" I demand.

Stefan stops me "It will only confuse him"

I grab my brother again, my hands gripping onto his neck. "you will live to regret this, brother" I spit the last word out, like it disgusted me. I push him away and I leave.

I'm in my bedroom, staring at the bed, were we made love only a few hours ago and now he doesn't even know who i am. I feel my heart breaking, tears running down my face. I have just lost my soul mate.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't want to do it, but Elena begged me. She doesn't want him to have this life" Stefan stood behind me.

"A life without vampires or a life without me?"

he didn't answer me, I already knew the answer.

"Damon, I'm so-" I didn't give him a chance to finish, I was already gripping onto his neck tightly.

"Oh dare you say sorry to me! I should kill you right now!" but I didn't. I let him go.

"You love him, don't you?" Stefan asks.

"What does it matter now? You took it away from me"

Before he could comment, I was gone. Truth is, I do love him. I was going to tell him tonight but never got the chance to. He helped me in so many ways, he made me feel human again, he brought me back to life.

**The End.**


End file.
